The Potter Wedding
by azea
Summary: this is my take on the Ginny-Harry wedding. Its my first fic. so please do read and review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

A few things you need to know before reading the fic: Ron is married. (No idea to whom). Hermione is single. This is my first fic, so I thought I should keep it one shot.

It was a bright summer morning. The birds were chirping happily. The stage was set for the grand wedding of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.

The wedding was to take place in The Burrow's back yard. The place was enlarged to accommodate loads of people. This was going to be the wedding of the year; after all it was the wedding of the boy-who-lived!

Harry potter was fidgeting nervously while standing in front of a mirror in Ron's old bedroom. He was the head auror at the auror department in the Ministry of Magic. Ron was the keeper for pudllemore quidditch team.

"Relax mate, Ginny isn't going to run away," said Ron smiling.

"Hearing that from the man who tried to run away on his wedding day is quite comforting you know?" said Harry frowning at his best mate.

"Never mind," muttered Ron, going red in the face.

Harry was wearing a black tuxedo. His dark hair falling into his eyes. Eyes that were emerald green. Looking into the mirror his mind started wandering. He had wanted a simple wedding but that just seemed impossible in the wizarding world.

He was glad to have finally gotten rid of Voldemort. The wizarding world was now a peaceful place with no dark alleys of fear. He was happy he had mended ways with Ginny and had popped the question to her soon after the war. He loved her. He saw a bit of his mother in Ginny and knew that they were meant to be.

"It is time to get going, Harry," Ron's voice broke his train of thoughts.

Harry glanced at the battered old watch given to him by the Weasleys for his seventeenth birthday and sighed. He was nervous, that much was obvious on his face.

"Yeah, off I go to my wedding!" Harry walked out followed by Ron who was the best man.

Back in Ginny's bedroom she and Hermione were getting ready for the wedding.

Ginny had her own fashion store in diagon alley. She was quite popular for her trendy designs. Hermione worked in the Ministry with Harry. She worked for the Magical Law Enforcement Department of the Ministry. But, sometimes, she also worked for the auror department.

"I'm nervous," stated Ginny.

"I know, but everything will be okay, don't worry," said Hermione squeezing Ginny's hand.

"Mum is going to cry," sighed Ginny.

"Ginerva Wealsey, soon to be Potter, your mum is gonna cry because she love you and it is not as though you are leaving town or something! C'mon lets get you ready."

"When are you getting married?"

"Don't know. Probably after I find the right guy. Enough about my to-be-held-wedding, lets get on with yours," chided Hermione. "Here wear the gown, its going to look amazing on you."

Ginny slipped into her wedding gown. It was a floor length white gown that clung to her body around her chest and waist and form there on flared down to the floor in 4 layers of fine silk. She had on simple make-up. Her flaming red hair was up in beautiful ringlets. She was wearing her mother's diamond necklace and earrings along with Aunt Muriel's tiara.

Hermione was wearing a simple peach colored ankle length gown which fit her snugly and brought out her figure.

Hermione picked up the bouquet of white lily and handed it to Ginny.

Once the two were ready they walked down to the sitting room of The Burrow.

Arthur and Ted were waiting for them there, the latter of the two looking embarrassed and good-looking in his cute black tuxedo similar to Harry's. He was to be the ring boy.

"Hello Teddy, how is it being the ring man?" grinned Ginny momentarily forgetting to be nervous.

"I feel like a girl," whined Ted. Ginny and Hermione smirked at this.

The four got ready to walk down the aisle.

Outside the sun was up. It wasn't burning hot but simply warm. The court yard was beautiful with golden crabbe apple trees, rows and rows of golden chairs, flowers strewn every where, people sitting expectantly, the Weasleys jostling around to make sure everything was right. To the right was a wizarding wedding band that was playing slow romantic songs.

Harry was at the alter with the minister of magic, Kingsley Shackelbolt, who was to be the preist at the wedding and Ron. He was oblivious to the music playing in the background. Occasionally he smiled at people who were close to him. He just wished his parents, godfather, Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and Fred Weasley were there to witness the wedding. But he knew no matter what their blessing will always be with him. He simply stared at the door of The Burrow waiting for his bride to come out while thinking about the war.

He was glad he lost the hallow ring in the forest in Hogwarts. He was sure he would be terribly tempted to bring back the dead just so they can attend his wedding. He missed Hogwarts. All those happy days spent there. He missed the people, teachers, adventures and quidditch match. He missed the way Dumbledore's eyes would sparkle knowingly, McGonagall's strict voice barking out detentions for those out of bed after curfew, Flich eagerly scavenging for defaulters, so he can punish them. He remembered Umbridge from his 5th year and was immediately glad that she had died in the war. He smiled at the memory of being jealous of Dean Thomas, in sixth year, for having kissed Ginny.

He thought of how he was going to build his life with Ginny. He wanted a modest house. He also wanted 5-6 children, being the only child and having lost his parents at a very young age, he vowed that he would give his children the best. He was confident Ginny wouldn't let him spoil his children rotten. He smiled as a picture of Ginny in an apron, cooking in the kitchen for him and the children, while tending to a child floated into his brain.

There were people from all walks of life. Teachers from Hogwarts, People from the prophet, Ministry of Magic and the Dursleys. Others were Andromeda Tonks, Draco Malfoy, the Grangers, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Vicktor Krum (much to Ron's chagrin), most of Harry's and Ginny's friends from Hogwarts. All dressed up for the occasion.

The band struck up a slow marching rhythm. The doors to The Burrow opened and Teddy Lupin walked out looking absolutely cute but thoroughly embarrassed. Harry smiled at the boy, and looked up only to have his throat go dry. There walking down the aisle was Ginny walking with her father, looking every bit beautiful. Behind them, there was Hermione, the bride's maid, looking beautiful herself.

Harry couldn't take his eyes of Ginny. She looked up into his eyes and gave him a shy smile, which he returned.

Once the group of four reached the altar and Arthur gave Ginny away to Harry, the minister began to give an elaborate speech about wedding. But Harry and Ginny were lost in each other. They had eyes for none but for each other.

The minister finally done with his speech started, " Do you Harry James Potter take Ginerva Liza Weasley as your lawfully wedded wife and care for her in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you apart?"

"I do," answered Harry not taking his eyes of Ginny as he slipped a beautiful platinum band with a huge red diamond on it flanked by two small sapphires that matched the color of Ginny's eyes onto her ring finger.

" Do you Ginerva Liza Weasley take Harry James Potter as your lawfully wedded husband and care for him in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you apart?" asked the minister again looking towards Ginny.

"I do," she said without hesitation as she too slipped a platinum band onto Harry's ring finger.

"I now declare the two wizard and wife," announced the minister. He looked to Harry, "you may kiss the bride."

Harry leaned forward and places a sweet, long kiss on Ginny's soft lips. She returned the favor.

The two broke apart to tremendous applause. Ron clapped Harry on the back and Hermione had tears of happiness in her eyes. Mrs. Weasley was crying as she leaned into her husband's shoulders.

Harry grinned at Ginny and said, "Welcome to wedded bliss, Mrs. Potter."

Ginny grinned back, "Just you wait Mr. Potter!"

Thus began a life long journey of love.

Criticism is welcome. But please make sure it is constructive. This is my first fic and I'll really appreciate reviews.


End file.
